


the divergences and delights of december

by leviadrache



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, the ignis are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Yusaku, his friends and how they spend the last month of the year. It's the time of peace and harmony, even when Kusanagi sells the same food as always, Aoi has the festive spirit of an ice block and Yusaku mostly gets dragged into this thanks to Ai's meddling.The question how Ryoken deals with this holiday is none of anyone's business. But whether Yusaku can resist leaving him alone with his secrets is an entirely different matter.





	1. watching a holiday film

**Author's Note:**

> based on a fic challenge for december!! as you can see, im already more or less behind, but im aiming for ~19 drabbles until christmas day. it's mostly a way to get myself back into writing, since i've been rather lazy about this recently. we will see how well it works out
> 
> the chapters will be based on small prompts. they are all be set in the same universe and time, though the characters and ships will vary. i will add tags as it goes, but you can expect most of the main cast to show up!
> 
> that being said, im excited to post my first vrains things!! the prompt for today was "watching a holiday film"  
> (ai watching soap operas is one of my favourite random vrains fact, so ofc i integrated it into this!)

Everything was entirely Ai's fault.

It wasn't as if Yusaku had any plans that night. He didn't attend any clubs, tried to avoid exercising as much as possible and liberally had only a handful friends - like, quite literally so. He had exactly five friends: Kusanagi would exhausted from work around this time of the day, Flame and Takeru usually did work outs in the evenings, which left Yusaku with three options for his Monday evening.

First was the most likely outcome: sit in his flat with his laptop, surf on the internet with more or less purpose, then go to sleep when it got late. Easy and simple. The second option was more messy, involved one of Yusaku's remaining friends. His _first_ friend, if you like going by chronological orders. His most complicated friend from the emotional standpoint. Or, as far as Yusaku could see, the person Yusaku considered as friend, but Yusaku could never tell if said friend felt the same. But well, that matter was a headache on its own.

Which left Yusaku with only one more option for the evening: the third possibility.

"Yo Yusaku-chan!!" Ai waved, a big grin on his face. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hi," Yusaku said, hands in the pockets. It hasn't been too cold during the day, but the evening breeze wasn't too nice on his hands. He should get some gloves soon.

"Just 'hi'? Is that all you want to say?" Yusaku shrugged, which made Ai pout. "Ah, man! Don't you want to ask why we are here? Aren't you curious what the great Ai-sama planned for your evening?"

"Well, you asked for us to meet at this station. It's approximately four minutes away from the cinema. Today, they are showing a romantic comedy with Christmas theme at seven. I think it came out around nine days ago, or so. Last week, you were not so subtly waiting for Aqua to suggest for you to watch it, which she unsurprisingly did not do. So unless you skillfully kept your interest on marine bio a secret and wanted to watch the documentary on dolphins that starts at eight, there's only one conclusion on what you are planning."

Opening his mouth and then closing it again, Ai seemed to fumble for a reply. After a deep breath, he put his hand on Yusaku's shoulder. "Good job there, Yusaku-chan! My favourite best friend sure knows his stuff! I figure your deductions must mean you are offering to pay for our little date?"

\---

The movie turns out just as expected. It explored the themes of friendship and family according to the seasonal holiday while staying in an optimistic light, as if happiness like this was obtainable for everyone in the audience. Needless to say, Ai was crying by the time the credits started rolling.

"Gosh, Yusaku-chan, this was so, so, soooo-" Sniffing into a tissue, Ai didn't seem to be able to calm down even after the credits were done and most people had already left. It wasn't new to Yusaku to see Ai acting like this, so he would easily manage to pull him along out of the theater. All friendship aside, Yusaku would rather get back home as soon as he could, so he would do this effectively and not waste more time than needed.

However, what he did not expect was to meet someone he knew among the few people left here. Besides Ai, he couldn't think of anyone that would be crazy enough to stay through the whole credits of some silly movie.

And yet, there he was.

The gray, almost silver blazer and light pink scarf. Bright but piercing blue eyes. His signature unfriendly scowl.

"Revolver?"


	2. sharing hot tea

“He said _what_ to you?” Raising up to his feet, Takeru was visibly upset at what he just heard. Yusaku took a deep breath.

“Look, he didn't say much. Just asked if I was still hanging out with you guys and then he left.”

“Hey now, that's not quite it,” Ai chimed in. “You have to get it right, Yusaku-chan! He was more like, asking if you were still 'spending time _these_ _people_ ' – with emphasis on _these_ and _people_ and not sounding all that thrilled.”

“So he still does hate us,” Takeru exclaimed. He seemed like he wanted to add more, but after glancing at their surroundings and seeing how a few people already turned in their direction at his loud voice, his cheeks got red and he sat quickly down besides Flame again.

They were in their favourite small bakery. Flame and Takeru were sharing a spicy chai, while Yusaku got a cup of black coffee and Ai was drinking a latte macchiato with at least four shots of syrup. Ai liked to complain how it was unfair that Yusaku didn't want to share drinks when Takeru and Flame were perfectly fine with that, which usually ended with them (read: Ai) arguing that no sane human being would be able to reject this perfect mix of coffee, sugar, artificial flavours and more sugar.

“He doesn't hate you guys,” Yusaku said. “I wonder what he was doing there though. Why would he want to watch a movie like that?”

“Maybe he isn't an asshole with good taste in movies? Maybe he just liked the festive spirit? Damn, maybe he's in love with me and was hoping to meet me!”

“You're really cute for believing that last idea,” Flame mused, leaning closer to Takeru and taking the cup from his hands to take a sip of their shared drink.

“Hey!! At least I'm popular than you!”

“Popular with who? Your mother?”

“Well, we both know this Ai-sama is popular with not only my mom, but also yours. Remember when we were six and you...“

Ignoring Flame and Ai, Takeru leaned closer to Yusaku. “Do you think after all this time, he still is upset about the IGNIS project failing while his dad –“

“I don't know,” Yusaku snapped. He knew his voice got sharp, but he couldn't help it. There was something else in his voice and this weird feeling that wasn't bitterness, but something very similar. He sighed. “Sorry. I just …. I really don't know, okay?”

Making a humming noise, Takeru nodded and put his hand on Yusaku's. With his other hand, he reached for the spiced chai. “It's okay, I know suddenly meeting him again like this must have been rough. But it will be fine, okay?”

“I know, don't worry.”

“Come on, take a sip and relax.” Takeru offered him the mug he and Flame have been drinking from. “It's not like black coffee will make you feel any better,” he added with a huff when Yusaku raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Yusaku took the mug and tried a few sips of the drink. As much he liked his coffee, Takeru was right that a bit of milk and sugar helped to soothe his mind and make him relax.

“Better, right?” Takeru smiled and rubbed the back of Yusaku's hand with his thumb, before reaching up to cup Yusaku's cheek. “It'll all be fine. I'm sure he has his reasons, so maybe if he's back in the city, you guys can figure things out.”

Before Yusaku had a chance to reply, he was interrupted by Ai, who did not miss the affectionate gesture from Takeru.

“Awww, is it doting on Yusaku-chan time? Me too, me too!!”

“Oi, Takeru, why are you giving away our beverage to someone else?”

Exchanging a look with a grinning Takeru, Yusaku thought maybe, with the four of them together, things will work out fine this time.


	3. one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema likes challenges and difficulties. So of course she feels drawn to Aoi.

Ema liked jobs that were dangerous and risky. Jobs that got adrenaline rushing through your veins and made your heart race in your chest. Something exciting enough to clear your head from all thoughts and made you focus on nothing but the here and now.

Jobs like picking up Zaizen Aoi from her school's library, it seemed.

“Studying hard?” Ema asked with a grin. Putting one of the two hot drinks she had bought on her way here next to the pile of Aoi's books, she let herself fall on the chair right next to the girl. “You're a hard worker, huh?”

Aoi didn't even bother to look up from her studies as she replied. “What brings you here? Don't tell me you're enrolled as student here too?”

“Cold as always, aren't you?” When even that didn't make Aoi look up, Ema placed her index finger on the girl's cheek. “First of all, I don't think it would be such a bad thing if I became a student here? One is never too old to widen their knowledge.”

Finally, Aoi looked up at her, however not moving her face away from Ema's touch.

“I'm aware of that, it's just that I doubt you'd get yourself involved in anything if there isn't… something going on behind the lines. Does my brother need anything?”

Ema laughed. She liked jobs that were dangerous and risky. Challenges were her favourite thing. Thinking about it like that, perhaps this was the reason she couldn't stop herself from getting involved with Aoi.

“Well, I think we both know I love sticking my nose into things that have nothing to do with me. Just like you. So hey, who knows what your brother wants me to do? I’m here, that’s what matter.”

“You are,” Aoi sighed. It was hard to tell if she was just that good at concealing her irony or if she really lacked this kind of self-reflection. “If you have no reason to be here, I would love to go back to my studies again.”

“Oh, worry not, darling! I do have a reason to be here!”

Aoi sighed. “What is it?”

Ema smiled. “Escorting you home.”

\---

It didn’t take a long time for Aoi to be done with her studying. As much as she acted cold and inapproachable, she wasn’t an unfriendly person. She was a considerate and nice girl, so Ema could tell she didn’t like the idea of making Ema wait up on her for too long.

Stepping outside, they were met with a wave of cold air. It had gotten rather cold since the night, with temperatures below freezing point and a cold unforgiving wind.

“So cold…” Aoi muttered under her breath. She fumbled to pull the zipper of her jacket higher up. It was then that Ema noticed Aoi had neither a hat or scarf or anything to protect her from the cold wind.

“Come here,” she said softly.

Aoi tilted her head but held back whatever she wanted to ask and moved closer. She did raise an eyebrow when Ema pulled out a blue scarf and red fuzzy gloves from her bag pack.

“Why do you have –“

“Shh, a lady is allowed to have some secret, isn’t she?”

Sighing, Aoi let Ema wrap the scarf around their neck and even her hand to let Ema pull the gloves on them. It was hard to tell if Ema just thought Aoi’s expression grew more relaxed, but at least she was sure Aoi didn’t mind being treated like that by Ema.

“There you go, what a good girl,” Ema praised. Then, being herself, she did the daring thing and ran her hand through Aoi’s hair.

“Don’t you need gloves or a scarf yourself?” Aoi asked, perhaps to distract Ema from her cute red cheeks.

Ema laughed. “Nope, I’m all set. Look.”

Reaching for Aoi’s hand again, she tangled their fingers together and squeezed. “Let’s go home, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to introduce some girls!! and to thanks a lot to everyone who's been reading this in the last for the past few days!!
> 
> there hasn't been much romantic content yet, but there is romantic stuff planned for the next chapters, so i wanted to note that i like multi shipping and poly relationship (so basically i hope you are ready for yusaku to kiss more than one boy)  
> thank being said, once again thank you for reading!!


End file.
